


The Band Is Back In Town

by CryingInTheBathroomByHerself



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Chris Jere Rich and Chlo, F/F, Hahahhaha, Jason Mraz but shh its jeremy, Jere and Mikey used to date, M/M, UGH I love them, a bit of angst???, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, band au, i love it, idk what im doing, its a mini one but shhh, or is there???, they are all in a band, they are doing great, who am i kidding ofc theres angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingInTheBathroomByHerself/pseuds/CryingInTheBathroomByHerself
Summary: Mikey goes to a local concert, because why the hell not?this is why not.That fucker.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Some Background, the gang is in coolege, and everyone goes to different colleges.  
> They keep up visits and contact for a while, but then it dies off.
> 
> Even Michael and Jeremy lose contact. 
> 
> Some of the squip squad created a band, called The Chill Pills.
> 
> Micheal, Jake, Jenna and Brooke had no idea. 
> 
> Jeremy feels terrible, and he gets Mikeys brother to buy a ticket for the band.
> 
> ((Because, ofc Jere is overdramatic and cant just call Mikey but uh letsjustignorethathahha))

Michael never liked this kind of music. It had its place, sure, but he'd rather not remember …. The things that happened. But his brother got him a ticket for a ‘thank you’ gift, so why the hell not? He was already there, so no point in leaving now. He walked to a space close to the front, he always knew where the best spot for all types of music. But, god at what cost, there’s so many people. If he was with- no. not now. The music is supposed to start soon. Ugh, people. Gross. He looks up and sees a familiar face, one he has been avoiding, but been desperate to see. 

Jeremy. Jeremiah William Heere. 

His (past) best friend. His (past) only friend. 

What the fuck is he doing up on that stage? Yes, he does musicals and plays but, he's always been super anxious about setting foot on that stage. 

“Hey guys,” Michael jumps at the cheery voice of Christine, christ, was she always happy? 

“Thanks for coming out! As you know, uh, hopefully,” She adds awkwardly, “We are The Chill Pills, and we are so happy,” Insert Christine's adorable giggle here, “To be able to play for you!” Christine cheerfully says into the mike, then looks back at the crew. “Ready?” she mouths.

Everyone nods. Michael is shaking. Was Jeremy going to sing? It's been so long since he's heard that voice.  
The first song opens with a guitar, slowly strumming. Played by Chloe, of all people.

“Let's drive, out to the river at midnight, to dance in the dust of our headlights, and score some good seats for the sunrise,” and Michael inhales sharply. He hasn't hear Jeremy's voice since, the week after college started.

“Dress up, in clothes we dont mind getting messed up, and no one will know how to get us, we don't need a map, well just drive, drive, drive…” They were hanging out, and got really into singing a old, fucking stupid love song. 

“I, wanna get lost with you, and hide out out under the light of the moon, I wanna get lost with you, and see what it's like to spend the whole night with you, just you, with you, just you.” Michael feels his eyes start to sting with the oncoming tears. The pinching in his nose, the closing of his throat is too much. It's all too much. But he can't seem to move, his eyes are fixed on Jeremy. It’s all too familiar. 

It’s too familiar.

The music is beautiful and calming, until Jeremy makes eye contact with him. 

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

Michael decides on a casual smile, and an awkward wave, he looks away and coughs a bit. Jeremy looks away as well and continues the song, slightly choppier.

Christine ends the song with a beautiful chord. 

The next song starts almost as soon as the first one ended.

Chloe cheerfully strums the intro, and Jeremy takes a deep breath.

“I packed my bags I’m going away, I’m only leaving for a day, It's nice some time alone, and it's nice to know why I miss home,”

Jeremy looks Michael in the eyes, Michaels tears are coming back, heavier now. 

S H I T

“I wrote this song to let you know, I’m better with you…”

Michael lets his tears fall, remembering all of the shit that happened, all of the shit that didn't happen, and kept on listening. 

Shit.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was falling into the spiral of memories,
> 
> then, who is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After another two beautiful songs, Michael remembered everything. It was intermission, just enough time for him to get lost in his thoughts, and for the band to get set up for the rest of the songs. 

The stupid fights over the one controller, before they had saved to buy two.

The camping trips.

The family dinners.

The midnight trips to seven eleven.

The stupid pictures of cute dogs, “Because it's cute leave me alone!” 

The all nighters where literally nothing got done. 

The “holy shit is that the sun” nights. 

The stupid rom-coms, the old tv shows. 

The marathons, (Movie marathons. They are made of hope and ramen noodles. Did you think they actually did ‘ex-er-size’? As if.) 

When they made a blanket fort and kept it there for at least a month. 

When they moved off to college they tried to visit every weekend. 

Then…

“HEY MICHAEL!! BRO!!” Jake's voice snapped Michael out of his, spiral of memories? That’d be a good song title. Whoops. Songs. Ugh. 

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Jake, what are you doing here?” Jesus christ what was that??

“Did Jere tell you?” Jake does, well, the jake-face.

“Tell me… what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its so short
> 
> the next one will be longer i swear
> 
> i lost my will to write,
> 
> thanks for reading pal!!!
> 
> :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets some old friends,
> 
> loses some old bets
> 
> old old ol-
> 
> wait, what bets??

“Jake. What did he not tell me?”

“Oh,” Jake laughs, “Sorry! I can't tell you if you haven't been told by him.” Jake, what the hell. What the fuck. 

“But hey! He said I could bring you backstage with me! I have,” Micheal could hear him, in his head saying ‘pause for effect,’ “Backstage passes!” Jake looked so goddamn happy. But, Micheal was not ready for this, all the happy. Ugh.

“No shit, dude.” Michael deadpanned.

“Well, come on!! They all want to see you!” Really Jake. Do they really?

Reluctantly, Michael followed Jake through the crowd, zoning out a bit, trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to say to Jeremy.

‘Hey, miss me?’ No no no no

‘Yo. Where have you been?’ U G H no.

He needs a fucking rant? No a heart break- no. no one needs that.

‘I missed you.’ Too gay. Wait, is anything ever too gay? No. Wait, yes, because that is. No its not. Or is it? 

His thoughts were cut off by small being grabbing him!!

ATTACK?! NO NO NO KILL DESTROY

He karate chopped Christine in the head, weakly. Damn he’d be dead if it was an actual attack. No, he just knew it was fine… right?

“Well I missed you too!!!” She shrieked. Oh yeah, they became great friends. That's, nice. She stops hugging him and straightens his hoodie strings. Good.

“Hey Chris! I missed you, you need to let me know how the, uh, musical is going!” Michael vaguely remembers her mentioning a musical for her school next fall. Wait… NEXT FALL. Shit, he messed up.

“How did you know!?” She grins. “We are doing Beauty and The Beast! I'm so excited because I got Mrs. Potts and, well i’ve always wanted to be Belle but… Hey! I'll take what i've got!! Also I-”

“Chris, you’ll talk his ear off.” Michael smiles, it's Chloe. His old mani-pedi and ranting buddy.

“Hey Chlo. How’re things?” 

“Good, and you owe me ten dollars.”

“For, wait!” Was it that bet? Oh shit, it couldn't be! “For what?” 

“For the bets. Unless y’all haven't told me some shit.”

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, THAT YOU,” He points at Chlo dramatically, hes in shock, “WITH BROOKE?!”

“Uh, yeah. No shit, bro. Have you…?” She grins like the cheshire cat. She was talking about those two bets. One that she set, (five dollars) that she would get her girl before he got his boy. The other one? Uh, who would confess their feelings first, (another five dollars.)

“nO. Don't bring that up, please.” Michael panics, mentally flailing, but physically grimacing. 

“So, you.” She points, adding a hip sway for effect, “Are over the love of your life.” She makes a smirky face. “Or are you?”

“CHLOE I AM! I AM SHUT UP SHUT UP NOW.”

“Just like old times.” She grins. 

“RICHARD!” She calls, “Guess who’s here!”

Suddenly a small angry bisexual came hurtling towards him, and Michael braced for impact. 

Instead he got a gentle punch on the arm. The buddy kind? Jesus.

“Hey fucker. I gotta go but you’d better text me about what happened.”

“What the fuck is everyone talking about?!” 

They all looked at each other and smiled a bit. 

“Why are you smiling?” Michael felt slight panic set in.

“W-why are you, why are you fuckers smiling?” His eyes widened. 

No. 

He did not.

No way…. Uh uh never. 

Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment and kudos i need validation   
> i wrote this way late at night but told the thing to post,,, now so here ya go
> 
> I cant write long things unless i take like 5 months so 
> 
> here ya go 
> 
> thanks for reading :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees him.
> 
> is all well?
> 
> I fuckin' hope so.
> 
> Is it?
> 
> its never well with these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IVE HAD A LOT OF STUFF THIS WEEK AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> BUT HERE I TRIED MY BEST 
> 
> IM SORRY ITS SHORT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Michael was just really waiting for the inescapable pain of talking to Jeremy again. That's just how awkward it's gonna be. Oh boy oh boy!!!

He was talking with Chlo about getting new nail polish, obviously avoiding why they all looked at each other and smiled. Then they all hear a slight thunk. 

“Shit, Jake! Help me with the drums!”   
“Sure thing!” Jake immediately responds. Eager. Almost… too eager. Could go two ways.

Sex  
Or  
They practiced this???

Oh fuck.

“Hey Chris! And Brooke? Come here i wanna show y’all some a new song i learned! It’s about loving girls and I…” Chloe’s voice drifts off as she takes their hands and sashays away, or whatever. 

He turns around and Jenna is just kind of.

Standing there. 

“Hey! Jenna! H-how are things?” 

“Good! Things in the world are good. But I did hear ab-”

“Jenna, Jenna, Jenna. I was asking about you!!”  
“Oh… oh! I am doing better! Thanks!! How’re you?”

“Not terrible, I guess?”

“Good. I’m glad you asked, I’m glad you are doing well!” She smiles that Jenna Rolan smile, then looks at her phone, and suddenly her smile looks plastic, “Uh, I have to use the bathroom! Good to see you!”

Now micheal is alone. Funny. 

Wait,

Where's Jeremy?

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah thanks for reading,  
> here are the songs in the fic ((more to come))  
> ((check out the album its great))
> 
> Let's See What The Night Can Do  
> Better With You
> 
> pls give me feedback i am an angsty asexual who lives off of validation  
> pls i beg of you  
> pls  
> ((sorry its short there will be more i swear))


End file.
